Urgent
'"Urgent" '''is the third episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 72nd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on April 28, 2014. It was the last episode before the nearly two-month hiatus in the season's broadcast. In the episode, Gallifreyan, Michael, and Rhys receive an emergency help message from 666 Gingerbread Lane. When they arrive to investigate, they find the entire district deserted. Plot "Mrs and Mr. Inatsikap. Rhys is here." "Thank you, Ilene," Gall said and buzzed Rhys in. Michael swept a set of paperwork off the desk. Rhys bounded in, adorned in his Presidential suit. They did all the how are you I love you so good to see you bullshat. But Rhys wasn't there for fun and joy. The three of them had a business trip in 666 GL. The Mayor had recently contacted them asking them to visit to negotiate. They had postponed twice. Finally, their schedules coincided so that they could venture out to the district. The three of them boarded a sled and began the day's journey to the district. The sled driver stopped just outside. Gall, Michael, and Rhys walked up to the street. Rhys was reading from a rudimentary guidebook. "The town is one of the most crowded, bustling markets in the Empire. It is most known for..." Gall gasped. Michael stopped in his tracks. The town was not bustling. There were no markets or crowds. It was deserted. The whole district was deserted. They stared. Town Hall was at the center. Gall ran up to it and knocked on the door. No answer. They spent an hour looking, but it appeared as if the district just packed up and left. The lights were out. The streetlamps weren't lit. Everything was gone. Ghost town. This was unusual. Especially for a district close to the Imperial City. The districts that usually were abandoned were the impoverished ones in the furthest areas. And they would merge with the closest settlement. Where did 666 go? And its one thousand people? Rhys and Michael broke into Town Hall and searched for the Mayoral Office Recordings. It was like an airplane blackbox. It recorded everything said in the mayor's office. It was recovered in times of criminal accusation and mystery. Meanwhile, Gall looked around the Square. She tried to imagine a mass exodus, but she couldn't. It was just too unlikely everyone left. But then where was everyone? Hiding? Secret bunkers? Disease? And everything was gone. Shopping carts were empty. Houses were devoid of furniture. The town was an empty shell. Atop a gumdrop table was the only item that seemed out of place. Gall bent and examined it. "Recordings are normal," Rhys said behind her. Gall turned. "Last words were: 'I'm coming.'" Gall shrugged. That could mean anything. Rhys suggested the town was abandoned due to the a disturbance report issued three hours ago. What that disturbance was was not specified in the report, but it was listed as URGENT. Nothing more to do, the Presidents completed a thorough official report and sent it to the Edwardian Congress. They boarded the sled to go home. "By the way," Rhys said, passing out a series of cards, "Calvin's birthday was tomorrow. If you could come out..." "Of course, Rhys!" "Where is it?" Michael asked. "Orrupt Mausoleum. Off Gingerbread Junction." Gall said they'd be there. After they got home to 11GL, Gall examined her find. It was familiar somehow, but impossibly so. It was a red cloth, about five feet in length and 3 and a half in height. Almost like a blanket, but smoother. But the longer Gall looked at it, the more she wondered what it was and why it was the only thing left in 666 GL. Production Writing The episode was designed to illustrate the concept of the Ghost Genocide. 666 GL was the first district to vanish. Continuity The red sheet Gallifreyan found would later prove instrumental in understanding Katarina's motives. Setting The episode was set in Gingerbread House BadWolf, continuing the pattern of a new gingerbread house for each episode. The episode was chosen because of its barren look. Trivia *666 Gingerbread Lane is a reference to Satan. Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes